Secrets
by Saskun12
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sakura are sent out on a mission? How about when they both have deep secrets? Not my best work Narusaku, Shikaino, Hinata Bashing. Rated M for future lemons, language, and future violence.


Ok, everyone. This time, I won't continue this series if I don't get over 10 good reveiws. Also, this kind of switches POVs from charecter to charecter. I'll let you know when the POV changes. Also, if you don't know what "POV" is. It means "Point of Veiw"

--

"Secrets"

--

**/Sakura's POV\**

Ugh, like always, Sasuke leaves. I've not seen him since the ruins with Sai, Naruto, and Captain. When he almost killed Naruto. Even then. I tried to kill him. That's what the bastard gets. Well, I'm moving on. I need to find new men. Like..._him_...the boy of my dreams. And his name is...

"Hey, Sakura! Wanna go out to eat?"A blonde headed girl waved as she inturrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah! Where?"I asked as I ran to her. She looked me over.

"Wow, I havn't seen you since you've gotten back. Are you ok?"She acted like my mother. Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she can boss me around like I'm three. Awe well. She's a cool person.

"I'm perfectly fine. I got be Big Sister with Naruto and Sai. Ugh, they act like their two. Plus, Captain Yamoto. He's creepy in so many ways. Then, I saw Sasuke! He's changed, _alot!_" I told her. The monments with my childhood crush zipping through my mind. Ino's face went from bored to shocked.

"Sasuke? You got to see _Sasuke?!_"She acted like she still loved him. But I could tell she was faking. I just slightly nodded.

"Hey, we should go to the restraunt. And I'll tell you all about it."I hated standing and talking. My legs got tierd from all the training. But when I ment buissness. I never got tierd. But the blonde just nodded.

/**At the Restraunt\**

"Tappenyaki?"I stared at the sign of a chibi octopus with a leaf headband and a skewer. Cooking little breadballs with octopus.

"Your fucking kidding me. You've never had tappenyaki?! I love it! C'mon!"She coaxed me as she raised the tarp to the doorway. Seafood clinged to the air with clatters of glass cups and people chattering. Men gambling at small tables. Smoke folowed the smell. It was good but bad at the same time. All of a sudden.

"Shika-kun! Hey! What a coincedent! You and Naruto?!"My face turned as I herd _his _name. He sate across the table of Shikamaru. A mug of beer in his hand. A cigerrette in Shikamaru's. We walked to the table. Pushing throught the people.

**/Naruto's POV\**

"Hey, Naruto. Don't you like Sakura?"Shikamaru asked me. My eyes widened as I coughed from just taking a gulp of beer.

"Wh-what? Well, I won't say I don't. She's pretty. And mean. Bittersweet. But yeah, she's hot. I'd like to have her in my bed."Honestly, I wanted just plain her. I love her. Her eyes, her body, her looks...her.

"Are you just saying that to look cool?"Uh-oh. He's onto me.

"Uh...ok. I love her. Happy? I love S-"

"Hey, Naruto!."Oh no. Did she hear me? Is she gonna hit me? No, maybe she didn't.

"Hey, Sakura."I smiled. Her eyes peicing through my heart. The girl I truley love this girl.

"I have'nt seen you in a fuckin week."Her voice was music to my ears. Her lush pink hair....wind in the perfect meadow.

"Sorry, I've been at a bar every night."She looked at me weird when I said that. But smiled again.

"I wanna go."She laughed. Was she serious?

"Well, now. I'll have to introduce you to my drinking buddies. And we can go tonight at 8 o'clock."I said it playfuly. But she was God damn serious. SCORE! That's all I can say.

**/Later That Night\**

"So, Sakura. Your really serious about going to this bar?"I asked her as we walked down the lit up streets. The ways crowded with prostitutes, druggies, drunks, pedofiles, homeless, orphans, and Hinata. But she looked happy.

"Yup."Is all she said. I then got an idea.

"Hey, Sakura... I was wandering if....just maybe...."All she did was look at me like I was stupid. I wanted to say those words. I wanted to ask her out. I wanted to feel her in my arms. I wanted to live with the fact that she was my girl. That she loved me. But I couldn't get them out.

"Nevermind."Is all I could say to this beautiful woman in my eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura!"A woman's voice called us. We both turned just to see the big breasted hokage, Tsunade. Godaime.

**/Sakura's POV\**

I can't beleive. I'm finally out somewhere with Naruto. And miss big tits has to jump in.

"I want you both to go on a mission to the sound village. But, this is an S-Rank mission. I need both of you to sneak through as sound village ninja. Then, capture Kabuto. He's planning to bring Orochimaru back. Once that's done. You need to help rehabilatate te village. It's nothing but a dump."She informed us."Also, you have to get up early. So, I expect you too to go to bed now. And stay at the others house for the night."Ours eyes widened at her intructions. Me, stay at Naruto's for the night? Perfect.


End file.
